


Not As Planned

by uchiha



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchiha/pseuds/uchiha
Summary: Sabo had a grand night planned for the both of them, but nothing goes as he wishes.





	

It was going to be the perfect day. Sabo had planned everything out already. He had made the reservations at the restaurant where they’d had dinner the day they had gotten together. He had looked up the times to a movie both of them wanted to see. He even made sure the apartment was spotless and the dessert was in the fridge, completely hand made, a delicious chocolate mousse cake that he had spent all day making while Ace worked.

All that he needed now was the man himself. 

Looking at the clock, Sabo notices he still has an hour before his boyfriend gets home, so he decides to get ready himself. He had told Ace they were going out for dinner today, so it wouldn’t be so weird to see Sabo dressed up.

It was their fifth anniversary after all. 

Just as he was getting out of the shower his phone started ringing. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Koala says, “I was wondering if you still need the report for tomorrow, or would Monday be ok?”

He thinks for a few moments, and then sighs, “Monday is fine, I think I’ll be too busy tomorrow to go to the office anyway.”

She giggles, “Have fun with Ace!” and hangs up.

Sabo smiles at his phone and puts it back on the counter, looking at himself in the mirror and inspecting his hair, brushing it as he does. It tends to stay in place usually, way better than Ace’s at least, but he wants everything to be perfect today. He gets dressed with his favourite dress pants, a dark blue pair that he’s had for a few years already, which magically stayed a similar colour all these years, and a light blue button up shirt that Ace had giving him for his birthday that year. He heard the door opening just as he was buttoning the last button of his shirt, and went to the living room to receive Ace.

“Hey,” Ace says, after giving Sabo a kiss on the cheek, “I kinda got us something for our anniversary, but it’s at my old man’s place, so can we get it after whatever you have planned?”

“Why is it at Garp’s place?” Sabo asks, curious, as he walks after Ace, watching him change out of his uniform.

“It’s difficult to explain without giving it away so…” He laughs, and turns to smile at Sabo, “You’ll love it, I promise.”

“If you say so,” Sabo leans against the door frame of their bedroom, watching Ace pick a shirt. “Black one,” He offers, and Ace smiles at him as he throws the white shirt on the bed and puts on the suggested one.

“Jeans ok?” He asks, looking at Sabo, owho nods.

“Yeah, it’s nothing too fancy.”

“I know you, you probably planned out a grand outing.”

Sabo chuckles, blushing slightly, and looks away. “Shut up.” He looks at his phone and then at Ace, “Are you ready? Our dinner reservation is for six, and it’s half to.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ace ruffles Cabo’s hair as he walks by him, getting his hand slapped away by the blond. “Wanna drive?”

Sabo laughs, taking the keys to Ace’s car, “Of course I’m the one driving.”

They get in the car, and the moment Sabo turns it on, Ace is messing with the radio, looking for something to sing along to. They don’t talk much, mostly just singing loudly to whatever song it’s playing. Ace tends to be better at knowing the lyrics, since he listens to the radio more often than Sabo does, so he sings more than his boyfriend, something Sabo doesn't mind at all. It’s not like Ace has the most beautiful singing voice, much less when in the car, singing along to the radio, but there’s something about seeing the man be so happy and carefree that always makes Sabo smile. 

“We’re here,” He announces as he parks in a slot close to the door. 

“Oh my god,” Ace says, excitedly, “I can’t believe we came to JJ’s.” Sabo blushes, and looks away as he opens the door for Ace.

“I’m sorry,” the hostess says, looking at them with a small smile on her face, “We had an accident with our plumbing, so we’re going to have to request you to leave. We have some coupons for you, as an apology for the inconvenience.” She hands the coupons to the couple, Ace taking them with a small nod.

“What?” Sabo stares at her for a moment, and then frowns, “That’s…”

“Come on,” Ace pulls him by the arm, “Let us go somewhere else.” Sabo is still frowning when they get into the car. “Not as planned?”

“Not as planned.” Sabo answers, and Ace just smiles softly, ruffling his hair. 

“Let’s go to Wok and Roll, you know you love it there.” 

“But I wanted our dinner to be at that restaurant for a reason!”

“What reason?” Ace asks, already knowing the answer. 

Sabo stares at the road ahead of him, blushing as he mumbles something that can’t be heard over the music. 

“I couldn’t hear you, you know?”

“It’s where I asked you out, ok?” Sabo blushes more, and clears his throat. “We’re here.”

“Thought so.” Ace says, smiling, before starting to sing to a new song playing.

They ate in the Chinese restaurant, which is nothing compared to the food of JJs, according to Sabo, and had a great time. It was just a small deviation from his plan, but everything else would be alright. That’s what Sabo told himself as he drove to the movie theatre. Everything was perfect.

They got their tickets, had a small argument about buying the small or medium sized popcorn, which Ace won and they got the medium one of course, and then went into their theatre, sitting in a comfortable row, making sure to not step on anyone’s toes, and quietly whispered excitedly about the film they were about to watch. They watch the trailers in silence, gasping here and there with the previews of the movies they want to see in the future. 

As the movie starts up, and Sabo smiles excitedly, everything goes black. The people around them complain, Sabo looks around, trying to see if he can figure out the problem, but nothing happens. The screen, and the room, stay in complete darkness. 

An usher walks in moments later, and stands in front of the screen. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, sorry to announce that we have lost electricity. There’s a blackout for the whole city at the moment. If you wish to leave you are welcome to do so. All tickets will be refunded, just bring them to us when the power is back up, or at a later date, not more than seven days from now please.” 

People started tumbling as they left their seats, and Sabo frowns yet again.

“This is rude.” 

Ace laughs, and kisses Sabo’s hand, which was laced with his own. “Come on babe, let’s go do something else.”

They leave the darkened theatre, only to find the street almost as dark as the building. 

“Let’s take a walk,” Ace suggests, pointing with his thumb towards the nearby park, “We can look at the stars when it’s this dark out.”

“…Alright.” Sabo takes Ace’s hand in his, and they quietly make their way to the park. Sabo looks up at the sky, wondering if the clouds were a bad sign or not, before he hears the rumble of thunder in the distance. “I think we should get back to the car,” He says, frowning at the sky. 

“Why?” Ace asks, looking around, “It doesn’t look too bad.”

“I think it’s going to rain.” He wasn’t done with his sentence when a drop felt on his nose. “Oh no,” Then more and more drops started falling on him, “no, no, no,” He tightened his grasp on Ace’s hand and pulled him as he practically ran back to the car.

“No point in running,” Ace was laughing the whole time, enjoying the rain falling on him, and he really did have a point, considering they were soaked under the pouring rain, by the time they have reached their car.

“This is unfair,” Sabo says, after sitting on the passenger’s seat and buckling his belt, offering the keys to his boyfriend. “Tonight is out to get me.”

“Nah,” Ace said, taking the keys from Sabo and turning on the car, “let’s go to grandpa’s, so you can get your gift.” The drive to Garp’s was quiet, and Ace was smiling softly, knowing full well that Sabo was moping beside him. “You’ll love it, i promise.” 

They arrived at Ace’s family home, the rain still falling, and they got out of the car and into the front porch as fast as possible, dripping wet from head to toe. 

When Ace opens the door and invites Sabo to walk in first, the blond smiles and does so, only to trip over something, which made a weird yipping noise, and falling straight on his face.

“Sabo!” Ace walks over to him, and helps him get up, while holding something in his hand, “Are you ok?”

“Is that a dog?” Sabo says, looking at what Ace is holding, as he sits with his legs crossed on the wet floor.

“You like her?” Ace says, handing the dog to Sabo, who’s smiling from ear to ear, with blood slowly dripping from his nose. 

“Yeah!” He places the puppy on his lap, flinching when he remembers he’s all wet and the poor furry thing will most likely get wet too, “Is this my gift?” he asks, using the sleeve of his shirt to clean the blood from his face.

“Happy anniversary love,” Ace says, nodding.

“What are we going to name her?” 

“She's yours, you pick.”

Sabo thinks for a moment, the whole time petting the puppy’s head. “Amala.”

“What kind of name is that?” Ace exclaims, laughing.

“Shut up,” Sabo sticks his tongue out as Ace sits in front of him.

“Marry me.”

“W-what?” Sabo asks, incredulous, looking up at Ace.

“You heard me,” Ace is blushing, but his smile isn’t faltering, “Marry me.”

“That’s not fair,” Sabo pouts, looking down, handing Amala for Ace to hold, and taking a small box from his front pocket.

“Sabo…” Ace says, blushing a deeper shade of red. 

“I had the whole evening planned, and wanted to give you this when we got home but…” He opens the box, inside there’s two simple silver bands, identical, sitting one in front of the other, “You are unfair.”

Ace laughs, and puts Amala on the floor, as he moves up to kiss Sabo on the lips. 

“So I’m guessing your answer is ‘yes’?” He asks, his lips against Sabo’s and Sabo sighs, nodding, and kissing Ace again. Ace laughs, taking the small box, and takes the smallest ring, placing it on his ring finger, and extending the other one towards Sabo. 

Sabo smiles, and gives Ace his hand, blushing as he looks at Amala, who’s sniffing the box, while Ace places the ring on his finger. “We have to get home, I made dessert for us.”

“We can go home when it stops raining. Luffy and the old man are probably stuck somewhere too.” He smiles deviously, and raises an eyebrow. “We could have fun one more time here before going home.”

“You’re impossible.” Sabo says to Ace, smiling.

“And you’re engaged to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea pop up and it wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
